1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic pulling plug and a plug apparatus using the same, and, more particularly, to an automatic pulling plug apparatus including a plug controlled by a motor, which is capable of mechanically disconnecting commercial power such that even a small amount of current cannot be applied to electrical loads when the electrical loads do not consume power, and a multiple receptacle box in which a plurality of receptacles are formed, in which the multiple receptacle box is connected to the plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A receptacle is connected with a plug for various electrical loads to supply commercial power thereto. Namely, the plug is connected with an electric source through the receptacle. In addition, in order to overcome the limited number of receptacles, a receptacle box, or a multi-tap, is configured to include a plurality of receptacles therein, such that a plurality of the electrical loads can connected to the receptacles, respectively.
Also, a timer is installed to the receptacle or the plug for power saving and safety. There has been developed an apparatus, which can supply or cut off power in a semiconductor operation fashion, based on according to time set by a user. In addition, the multi-tap is equipped with security devices, such as a fuse, an over current breaker, etc.
However, since the conventional apparatus to which a timer is installed has a structure to cuts off commercial power based on disconnection operation of weak electricity for a semiconductor, it cannot be functioned as a security device. Also, although various electrical loads do not input electric power as the loads themselves electrically cut off the power in a state where the loads are connected to the multi-tap, a predetermined amount of current is applied to all electrical loads of the plugs from the receptacle to which commercial power is applied. Especially, the multi-tap allows unnecessarily current to apply to a plurality of electrical loads.
Accordingly, although power switches of various electrical loads are turned off, power consumption of the loads cannot be ignored because an amount of current is still applied thereto. Therefore, from the viewpoint of an entire industrial level and a national dimension, an amount of electric power can be consumed.